


The State of Indulgence

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A small collection of Luigi/Daisy drawings.





	The State of Indulgence

  
  



End file.
